ZX Dimensions
by ChronicalShadows
Summary: A Megaman ZX Story following my OC Tandoku, Rated T for violence


Theme for the series and Tandoku's as well: .com/watch?v=lhifiofI3dE

In the dessert

A teen the age of 17 was in the sand unconscious. Then a Raider came by and set the boy on his back and carried him to the Raiders HQ.

Mystery boy POV

I felt a liquid being poured on to my face and opened my eyes and coughed up what felt like sand and water mixed. Then I sat up and a man gave me the canteen and then I took it and drank all the water he had left in the canteen. Then the man started to laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It just looks like you haven't seen water in years," said the man as he stopped laughing.

The truth that's how I felt. The man told me that he had brought me to Raiders HQ, a place for illegal Hunters, whatever that is. He told me his name was Darron, he told me that he's outcast was because of a Hunter that tricked him.

"So what's your name?" asked Darron.

I tried hard to remember, my memory is a blur really but then all of a sudden I remembered my family, Aisusutōmu, Inferno, and Sutorīmu. Then came my name.

"Tandoku Ō," I said as I gave Darron his canteen back. After Darron snuck me out of Raiders HQ and helped me as far as he could.

I thanked Darron for everything and walked through the dessert. I was lucky I met Darron, he gave me things to survive in the dessert. A cloak to shield the sand from my eyes and mouth and trust me it's not fun to have a mouth full of sand. 100 e crystals, a canteen that was brand new and full of water, and one full meal. Whatever Darron did to be outcasted I don't think it was his fault. About half way through my sand voyage I found a small village and all of a sudden a tear came to my eye and then more of my memories came back about my home town. I went into the village and had the meal Darron gave me. After I packed my things and refilled my water canteen and was about to leave but I checked out the ruins first.

Normal POV

Tandoku arrived at the ruins and went inside and the place was empty.

"Hello!" yelled Tandoku as he went inside the ruins. "Strange I swear I thought the villagers come into the ruins."

Then the entrance shut on Tandoku.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Tandoku as he turned on a flashlight he found in his backpack. "Thank God I met Darron."

Then Tandoku found a symbol on the wall that was glowing and Tandoku put his hand on it and it started to glow as the light grew more intense and shot out towards the ceiling and made a circuit to the middle of the room as a pillar started to rise up from the middle of the room with an object on it, then Tandoku picked it up and the room flooded with white light and Tandoku was standing in the middle of the ruins and villages were in there now.

"What happened?" said Tandoku as he walked down the steps and continued on his journey. But then a figure rose from the sand.

"STOP!" yelled the figure.

"What do you want I'm kind of busy right now," said Tandoku as he kept walking.

"I can't let you leave until you have proven that you can wield the object you got from the ruins," said the figure and Tandoku stopped.

"Fine if it'll make you shut up," said Tandoku as he set his backpack down. Then a saber appeared in his right hand. _Where did this come from_? thought Tandoku as a memory came to him and he gripped the handle harder. "Right this is my weapon Lost Saber." Then a memory started to come back to Tandoku.

"Thanks Ginji for making this sword," said Tandoku as he tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword. Then he ran straight at the figure but stopped right in front of the figure but swing his sword with the momentum of his running. "Dark Hurricane!" yelled Tandoku as he sent a wave of black energy at the figure.

"What the hell!" yelled the figure as he tried to stop the attack with his hand but the attack wrapped around him.

Then Tandoku's hand started to become wrapped in black fire and ran at the figure. "Blazing Meteor!" yelled Tandoku as he punched the figure and as he fought all of his memories came back to him.

Then the figure got up and broke the dark energy that was binding him.

"Is that your best, I must admit you caught me off guard, but now it's time for my full power!" yelled the figure as a dark aura appeared over his body and then the aura changed into armor.

"Now feel the full power of Zeno Kiro!" yelled Zeno as he kicked Tandoku into the air and then punched his making him land in the sand.

Then Zeno appeared next to Tandoku with Lost Saber in his hand.

"It's been fun but this is your end," said Zeno as he slashed down but Tandoku caught the blade, he had a light blue aura surrounding him.

"Sorry Zeno, but I was holding back as well," said Tandoku as he kicked Zeno back. Then he stood up and crossed his arms. _Thanks for teaching me this Grandpa_, thought Tandoku as tears came out his eyes. _Sorry I couldn't save you from Dragonath._ Then Tandoku threw his arms back and yell at the top of his lungs. His hair became spikier, his hands were covered in an aura that changed into wolf claws, his shoes were now air shoes, and his teeth became sharper.

Then Zeno appeared in front of Tandoku.

"Who are you!" yelled Zeno.

"I'm Tandoku, Tandoku Ō," said Rogue Tandoku. "Zeno it's time for you to finally pass on."

Then Tandoku jump back and landed on the sand and put his hands on the sand.

"Wolf Rush!" yelled Rogue Tandoku as he ran at Zeno and then slashed him causing an immense total of damage. Then Tandoku held out the object from the ruins. "Soul Redemption."

Then Zeno turned into a spirit.

"So you knew I was the spirit of Zeno Kiro, that object is the last known weapon I used in my life," said Zeno as he started to glow. "I'm glad my loneliness will be no more from this day on," Zeno said this as his spirit was absorbed into the object and the object changed its form. Then it started to float.

"Hello I'm Biometal Model Zeno Kiro, or ZK for short," said Model ZK.

"Hi," said Tandoku as he started to walk on.

"Hey wait for me!" said Model ZX as he flew into Tandoku's pocket.

About an hour later Tandoku arrived at a tower.

"This place is creeping me out," said Tandoku as he walked through. "It's like a bad horror movie gone wrong."

"Were are we going anyway, you haven't told me anything Tandoku," said Model ZK.

"To Hunters Camp, but through here we have to go through this tower," said Tandoku.

Then the doors on the ground floor of the tower closed and the alarms went off.

"What the Hell!" yelled Model ZK.

"Come on this tower is stable enough to climb, then we can fly to the station once we reach the top," said Tandoku as he jumped up and wall ran up the tower.

"Hey Tandoku how come your not using the steps?" asked Model ZK and Tandoku then hung from the wall, and dropped an apple on the stairs and they exploded.

"WHAT THE!" yelled Model ZK.

"Yep explosives are all over the steps and walk ways of this tower, but the only room not is the control room," said Tandoku as he grabbed Model ZK and continued to run to the top.

In the Control Room

Tandoku was blasted into the room.

"Ow that hurt," said Model ZK as his eyes looked like swirls.

"Ok how was I supposed to know that that maverick would explode," said Tandoku as he shook his head.

"I don't know, but it looks like we got blasted into the control room," said Model ZK.

Just then a group of mavericks appeared at the door way.

"They just don't know when to quit," said Tandoku as he summoned his Lost Blaster. "Zeno! Take care of the door before anymore mavericks get in here!" yelled Tandoku as he fired his blaster and summoned a second Lost Blaster.

"Got it!" said Model ZK as he turned into a mini Zeno Kiro and started to type on the computer with his legs.

"Dark Cannon! Light Cannon!" yelled Tandoku as the beams started to charge and then Tandoku flipped forward and fired the blasts. "Yin Yang Blast!" yelled Tandoku and the beams merged together and destroyed the mavericks.

"One last code," said Zeno as he kept typing and then the door closed and Tandoku fired his blaster and blasted the head off the last maverick.

"Well that was fun," said Tandoku as he threw up his two blaster and they disappeared into the ground.

Then door behind him opened and Zeno changed back to Model ZK and ran through the door and then started running up the rest of the tower.

On the tower's roof

Tandoku appeared on the roof after jumping through a hole in the roof.

"Tandoku something is coming" said Model ZK as a reploid appeared on the roof.

"Well what do we have here, looks like a trespasser," said the reploid as he summoned a scythe in his hand.

"Please go I don't want to fight right now," said Tandoku.

"Sorry kid, the thing is I haven't fought in such a long time and I have been training for a rematch with a certain kid and you'll be an excellent punching bag," laughed the repliod.

"Fine," said Tandoku as he threw down his backpack and threw his cloak off and Lost Saber appeared in his hand. Then Tandoku dashed at the reploid.

"Dark Hurricane!" yelled Tandoku as he sent a wave of energy at the reploid but he deflected it and sent a wave of energy of his own and it hit Tandoku as he fell to the ground.

"To slow kid," said the reploid as he threw Tandoku off the tower.

"Oh crap!" yelled Tandoku as he was falling.

"Tandoku listen to yell out megamerge to save yourself!" yelled Model ZK.

Then Tandoku dove down

"MegaMERGE!" yelled Tandoku as data started to flow out of Model ZK.

"BIO LINK ESTABLISHED MEGA SYSTEM ONLINE!" yelled Model ZK as he turned into a ring that Tandoku fell through and disappeared.

"What!" yelled the reploid.

Then a figure came out of the ring and continued to fall but then a pair of jet wings appeared on his back and he flew up and landed on the roof and the wings disappeared.

"Megaman Model ZK!" yelled Megaman ZK.

"Well this is interesting," said the reploid. "But that doesn't mean you can beat me!" yelled the reploid as he ran at Megaman ZK and slashed down.

"Hehe," said the reploid, but when he looked up he saw he did no damage. "What?"

"Is that all," said Megaman ZK as he punched the reploid in the gut as a wave of black energy blew him back.

"Just wait kid, I'll be back kid to finish this!" yelled the reploid as he disappeared. Then a scythe appeared in Megaman ZK's hand.

"Weapon copy complete," said Model ZK as Megaman ZK changed back.

"What was that?" asked Tandoku as he got on his hover board.

"When Zeno Kiro was alive he had a special ability and now you have it, Weapon Copy," said Model ZK.

"Sweet," said Tandoku as he landed inside the train station.

"Last call for Hunters Camp!" yelled the conductor.

Then Tandoku quickly bought a ticket to Hunters Camp and then ran straight on to the train as it was about to take off.

"Next stop Hunters Camp," said Tandoku as he fell asleep inside the room he was in. The train ride went on for three hours until it reached its destination.

At the Hunters Camp train station

"Sir, sir wake up," said the conductor as he woke up Tandoku.

"What the," said Tandoku as he opened his eyes.

"We have arrived at Hunters Camp," said the conductor. Then Tandoku picked up Model ZK and ran out fast. Then Tandoku exited the station and arrived at Hunters Camp.

"Where should I go next?" said Tandoku as he walked into a sector full of buildings.

Then Tandoku was about to enter one building but a teen girl the same age as Tandoku came out of the door and accidentally collided with Tandoku.

"Sorry I didn't know anyone was there," said the teen.

"Its fine," said Tandoku as he started to walk away.

"Wait I haven't seen you around here before, what's your name?" asked the teen.

"I'm Tandoku," said Tandoku.

"I'm Satsuei," said Satsuei. "See ya!" Then Satsuei walked off.

Tandoku then went into a building with a transer and got his Hunter Card.

Later after exploring Hunters Camp, Tandoku went to sector 3 with a guitar strapped to his back.

"This place is nice I'm glad I came here last, I guess I can practice here," said Tandoku as he sat down and started to play his guitar. The tune was a little sad but nice.

Then Satsuei was watching the stars until she heard the sound of Tandoku's guitar. Then she found Tandoku playing. Then she sat down next to Tandoku and he stopped playing.

"Hey why did you stop playing it sounded nice," said Satsuei. Then Tandoku blushed a little.

"Thanks, the only ones who have heard me play the guitar are my brothers," said Tandoku.

"What do you usually play?" asked Satsuei.

"The drum set," said Tandoku. "You don't mind if I continue to play?"

"Not at all," said Satsuei as Tandoku started to play again. Then Satsuei rested her head on Tandoku's shoulder making him blush even more. Then Tandoku finished playing and the two started to walk back.

"You should play at the café on Friday, they have an open mic night," said Satsuei.

"Sounds like fun," said Tandoku.

Then a gust of wind came through and lifted Satsuei's dress up.

"Ah!" said Satsuei as she tried to keep her dress down. "Could you turn around please?"

"Sure," said Tandoku as he turned away. Then the gust died down and Satsuei's dress went back down.

"Thanks for not looking Tandoku," said Satsuei. But, then a teen was seen behind a bush.

"Hehehehe nice," said the teen but a little too loud and Tandoku and Satsuei heard him and Satsuei started to cry.

"Hey leave her alone!" yelled Tandoku as Lost Saber appeared in his hand.

"And what if I don't," said the teen.

Then a dark aura appeared over Tandoku. "I don't think you want to know," said Tandoku.

"You don't scare me rookie!" said the teen. Then Tandoku kicked the guy in the face. "OW you broke my nose!"

Then Tandoku held out Lost Saber at the teen's neck.

"Get out of my site!" said Tandoku in an angry tone.

Then the guy ran away and Tandoku's dark aura disappeared. Then Tandoku walked over to Satsuei.

"It's ok Satsuei, he's gone now," said Tandoku.

Then Satsuei stopped crying but hugged Tandoku.

"Thanks Tandoku," said Satsuei as she kissed Tandoku's cheek and made him blush.

"N-no problem," said Tandoku.

Then the two walked back to Sector 1.

At Satsuei's house

"See ya Tandoku," said Satsuei as she walked up to her door.

"Hey Satsuei I was wondering do you want to go star gazing with me tomorrow?" asked Tandoku.

"Sure," said Satsuei as she closed her door.

Then Tandoku started to walk back to his apartment room.

End of Chapter 1.


End file.
